Bedtime Stories
by UnchartedConstellations
Summary: Just a bunch of random connected one shot's that will hopefully make you laugh. Rated for language cuz i swear, a lot.
1. LE HEADCANNONS

Ok so i should explain, these are a series of one shot's that i basically made up every day for a month. Some were bad, some were good, and some were just fucking hilarious so i saved the best of them on my computer. The writing style is really weird since it's copy pasted from the chat where i typed it up, so there's kind of a lot of random inside jokes and bullshit in these XD This is just gonna be all the weird Headcannons i used and then i'll start uploading them in somewhat chronological order. Have fun reading boring facts

* * *

 **Head-Cannons: UV Light:**

· Whenever ghosts are under UV light, their cores and their "death scars" glow.

· The cores seemingly beat although it's kind of like a light getting brighter and darker than actually beating

· The "death scars" move like the impact of the cause of death is still happening.

o Danny's flashes across his body like lightning

o Ember's flickers around her body like fire (I think most people agree with the whole died in a burning house thing*

o Desiree's beats like a broken heart in her chest (she has a metaphorical scar)

o Vlad's entire face and neck glow and blast down his chest (Danny laughs because Vlad's ecto-energy is pink and it makes his entire face pink)

· During full moons and eclipses, the ghost zone lights up like a UV light, because the moons light reacts positively with ectoplasmic energy.

· During eclipses ALL ghosts are affected, even the ones outside the ghost zone.

· In UV lights during any occasion, halfa's hearts glow red like blood, and their eyes kind of have that weird effect like cats.

· Ghost Hunters tend to swarm amity before an eclipse since it's easier to "kill" ghosts when you can see where their cores are located. (I would like to think they're all in different places but still in the Same relative area of the body)

· Maddie actually doesn't hunt during this because she uses this time to record new information about the ghosts. (Besides, it's dangerous with everyone else firing off ecto-guns)

* * *

 **Day of the Dead:**

· During Day of the Dead something somewhat similar happens with that their hair and skeletons glow. Ghosts also have a truce on this day and most of them dress up, and throw parties, even in the human world.

· Ghost hunters kind of have this unspoken rule that they don't hunt during this day, especially in Mexico and other Spanish speaking countries.

· Vlad is basically the only guy who doesn't celebrate, although he will go out and maybe have a drink with Walker or Skulker.

· Amity Park also celebrates day of the dead pretty thoroughly, due to the fact that they're the most haunted town in the U.S.

· At Casper high, Paulina basically runs the whole celebration. Even Sam will dress up a bit, although it's usually just black with a bit of red, green, and violet. Everyone just kind of assumes that Danny and Elle painted themselves with glowing paint, because their skeletons still kind of show in human form. The cheerleaders do glow in the dark face paint for a dollar a piece during lunch and before school. They even cancel gym and have a fiesta instead so that the makeup doesn't get ruined. They do run UV lights in the gym so that everyone's faces light up and the brightest bits of clothes show up.

· Everyone is always super impresses by the Fenton's "makeup"

· Some of the ghosts will even show up to Casper's fiesta, and Ember will actually pull out a normal guitar and play a few songs on stage. (Ember's REALLY into the day of the dead celebration, as is Desiree, Youngblood, Pointdexter, Ghostwriter, Wulf, Dorothea, Pandora, and even more surprisingly, Clockwork and Walker.

· Some of the ghosts will even get their faces painted to match their skeleton, much to the happiness of the cheerleaders (and their wallets) although some ghosts do pay in cool ghostly items instead of money, Dorothea might give them cool jewelry or accessories from the ghost zone, and Desiree might give a small uncorrupted wish.

· Undergrowth will even grow cool luminescent flowers in the gym for the fiesta, for the girls to braid into their hair, or just to be there and look pretty. Needless to say, it's a very big tradition at Casper high.

* * *

 **Sam:**

· If Sam is exposed to too much ecto energy would start to turn her back into the Caretaker/Veggie-Sam.

· She still has an adverse effect on plants as her normal self but not even close to as potent as before, occasionally her skin seems greenish or her eyes will glow purple if she's angry enough.

· Basically if Sam gets blasted too much or spends too much time in the ghost zone without a suit or in the ghost speeder she changes back to this form, if she's in the ghost zone and she stays too long she'll Start changing into her second form and then Danny will either have to knock her out and bring her back to the human world or bring her to far frozen until she gets too cold and changes back.

· At the second form she basically loses most of her control and Danny has to forcefully stop her.

· While she doesn't technically have a third form if she gets too powerful the green turns to red and she Starts giving off the aura of blood blossoms. It doesn't hurt her since she's just channeling the ecto energy but Danny is most certainly screwed.

· She can also grow blood blossoms in the third "form" and at this point they have to call in Valerie because Danny can't get near her and at this point the ecto energy could waste her directly into a ghost. Don't pass go don't collect 200$.

· Sam's eyes will glow just like Danny's under UV light but her heart and ribs don't.

* * *

 **Tucker:**

· Yeah so like I'm pretty sure that with how potent he got, Tucker phantom would still be around but just as a very malevolent but unstable ghost.

· Tucker doesn't really have anything left over from when Desiree made him half-ghost, he can hold his breath pretty long and he cannot be possessed, the staff didn't count because it was more like an influence than anything else, and Danny can possess him for very short periods of time since he is pretty skilled at it from possessing his parents to make them forget things XD and screwing with Dash.

· Tuckers eyes do seem a bit bright under UV light, but not as much as Sam's.

* * *

 **Dan:**

· Whenever Danny or Vlad get an injury in ghost form, the wound syncs over to Dan in the thermos, except they don't heal because he can't sew them up like Danny and Vlad can.

· So any of the worse injuries like Danny's face scar tend to be ripped open even worse from other injuries.

· That's why he's covered in giant areas of greenish muscle where the skins been completely cut or ripped off.

* * *

 **Normal Ghosts:**

· There are still some normal ghosts and poltergeists around.

· Ecto-ghosts hadn't always been like this either, they used to all be clear intangible ghosts that couldn't really do much of anything. But then ghost hunters Started kicking them out of the human world and back into the ghost zone and they ended up coming back more powerful.

· The ectoplasm of the ghost zone was as radioactive as uranium. It was like the same thing that happened with Chernobyl except for it made the ghosts more powerful instead of weak.

· Most hunters would absolutely take back sending the ghosts to the zone if it meant that they went back to being their weak and intangible self's, but they were already changed and there was nothing they could do.

· That's why most hunters try to send the normal ghosts up to heaven or down to hell instead of back to the ghost zone.

* * *

 **Elle:**

· Danielle goes by Elle now in her human form, while in her ghost form she goes by Dani to be less conspicuous.

· Elle's ecto-color is actually a bit yellower than Danny's as are her eyes. But you can't really tell unless you're close up. It does actual look like yellow-green once she's older since as she gets older her hormones will make her a lot more different that Danny. Elle's is like a lemon-lime while Danny's is like harlequin.

· Elle does go to school with Danny once she hits 14 but she tends to sleep in either Sam's o Valerie's house. Valerie's dad does know that Elle is a halfa but he does not know that she is Danny's clone. He does suspect about Danny though.

· Elle has met and befriended more ghosts than Danny, but she hasn't met Clockwork, nocturne, or pariah dark.

· Since Elle was never dead or alive, her death mark is actually showing when she had melted and almost died.

· (I still haven't decided Elle's core yet but I was thinking maybe something to do with fire because Danny's ice and Vlad's electric)

* * *

 **Ghostly Wail:**

· While the ghostly wail sounds exactly the same as it did in the show, that's only how it sounds to humans.

· To ghosts, the ghostly wail is background noise, and what they actually hear is a cacophony of screams. Most of them are from those of the dying, dead, or the damned of hell.

· Most ghosts are temporarily deaf after hearing it, and some even lose some of their sanity.

· Danny usually has a scratchy voice after using it and sometimes can't even speak for a while.

* * *

 **NOW FOR THE STUPID XD**


	2. Freshman Year: The Very Beginning

**I decided to make wes discover what was goin on right off the bat, hilarity ensues**

* * *

Wes Weston was noticing some... strange things going on with Danny Fenton. Sometimes parts of his body would seemingly disappear during class, and he would seemingly fall through just about everything; pencils, beakers, desks, hell he even thought he saw his legs sticking out from the ceiling once. Wes started asking if anybody else had noticed anything weird about Fenton, and the only thing that anybody else had noticed is that sometimes Danny's eyes looked green, but it was probably the light.

But then that lunch lady ghost attacked, and the ghost kid showed up at the school to fight it. Wes finally noticed what was actually going on, it even explained why that girl thought she saw Danny with green eyes. But there was still one big problem, Danny wasn't dead, or at least he didn't look like it. But that didn't mean that he didn't have anything to do with it. Maybe the new ghost was possessing Fenton, but he never found Fenton anywhere when the ghost kid came out, and the ghost shouldn't have still looked like him when he un-possessed Danny. Not to mention Danny's eyes should have been green 24/7 not on just rare occasions when Fenton got angry. And the spirit would have probably come out to protect Danny whenever Dash was beating the crap out of him. So possession was out of the question.

And then there was the fact that maybe Fenton had some kind of ecto-radiation poisoning but if he had it, his sister would have it too, and there was nothing odd about Jazz at all. In fact she didn't even seem to notice anything off about Danny which didn't make sense because she was a student psychologist and should have been the first to notice how jumpy he's been.

Wes started thinking he was nuts until one day he saw Danny jump behind his friends, a bright white light, and then Phantom coming out from behind of them to run and fight the box ghost, (Who just seemed to throw boxes and their contents at them for no apparent reason) So he transforms into Phantom but how?

He spent the night on the internet but the only thing he managed to find was some Wisconsin ghost who managed to disappear without a trace like he had somehow turned off his ecto-signature. Other than that there was nothing strange about any of the other ghosts. He was going to ask Mr. Lancer if he noticed anything, but the teacher never stayed late after class unless he was watching Danny in detention and he very well couldn't ask with Danny in the room.

But one day Wes managed to catch Mr. Lancer in the hall and asked him if any of the students seemed to be acting funny, "You know with all the ghost showing up and stuff." And claimed it was for a page in the school newspaper.

"Well everybody seems to be getting in more trouble lately, losing books and homework and being late to class due to having to get away from the ghost attacks. And now that you mention it, Mr. Fenton and his friends have been a bit more jumpy lately, although I guess with the accident it makes sense..."

"And what accident would that be Mr. Lancer? I don't happen to recall the specifics but..."

"You remember about a month and a half ago when Mr. Fenton was out for the day? Well it happened to be because he had gotten quite a nasty shock from one of his parent's inventions when it turned on, I believe it was called a ghost portal. Anyhow his parents wanted him to stay home the next day to make sure nothing was wrong. Mr. Fenton and his friends have been jumpy and strange ever since."

"Well thank you for the information, I better head off to interview the other teachers," Wes said running out the door before Lancer could say anything else. So the portal accident must have caused it to happen. But he still didn't know what IT was. All he knew is that Danny could do something to turn into the ghost kid.

Danny and Wes ended up getting paired for a simple biology project to test each other's blood types. Danny pricked Wes's finger and it came back as B+. But when Wes pricked Danny's finger the result came back as some weird mess that didn't seem to result with anything. Wes claimed that it must have been messed up and tested him again with the same result, but this time AB+ was the most dominant thing in the test. So Wes wrote that down and Danny quickly hurried to throw away the old test, and Wes quickly took a random thing to throw away instead of the actual test which he shoved into the safety of his pocket. Danny was jumpy for the rest of class even though both of the tests were, to his knowledge, in the trash.

After school Wes quickly ran home and pulled the Sample out of his pocket only to discover that half the Sample had turned a weird green color like the Sample had randomly separated. So Danny was what, half-ghost?

It was the only thing that sort of made sense, even though it still didn't. Danny hadn't always been half ghost so it wouldn't make sense, and clearly neither of his parents were ghosts, and Danny had the same hair color as his father, and everyone but Maddie had blue-ish eyes. Sure the portal could have caused some physical damage or change but it shouldn't have affected him in that kind of way.

But then he started thinking about how ghosts hadn't always been like this either, most ghost stories told about clear intangible ghosts that couldn't really do much of anything, but then we started kicking them out of the human world and back into the ghost zone and they ended up coming back more powerful.

It was like the ectoplasm of the ghost zone was radioactive to everything, and ectoplasm was just as radioactive as any element. Everyone had seen what had happened to the Chernobyl victims and how they all ended up growing strange limbs and becoming strangely morphed. It was like the same thing happened to the ghosts except for it made them more powerful instead. Most humans would absolutely take back sending the ghosts to the zone if it meant that they went back to being their weak and intangible self's, but they were already changed and there was nothing they could do to change it.

So had that happened when Fenton had been shocked by the portal? But Fenton had been in or near the portal for less than 30 seconds, and he shouldn't haven't been changed to this extent.

But then Wes remembered the Wisconsin ghost, and he typed it in on google and figured out that the ghost had shown up about 20 years earlier. So he looked up anything involving ghosts in the past 20 years, and there it was. Vlad Masters, his fathers _boss_ , was hospitalized 20 years ago after being blasted in the face by a ghost portal being built by him and his friends, get this, Maddie and Jack Fenton. And 2 years later was the first official sighting of the Wisconsin ghost while there were a few unofficial sightings of a blue Dracula wannabe.

So that was it, not only did Danny get shocked, but he must have been blasted with ecto energy when the portal turned on. Now, all Wes had to do was confront Fenton about the fact. He wouldn't bring up Masters unless he had to because Fenton might not have even met the guy. But he couldn't think about how to tell him, so one day during lunch, Wes just stalked over to Fenton and sat down next to him at his table.

Danny just stared at him unblinking while eating some Cheetos while Sam and Tucker were glaring at Wes like he had just killed a saint. "Can I help you Wes?"

*crunch*

"Yeahhhh, actually-"

*crunch*

"Fenton I know that-"

*cruuunch*

"Fenton I kno-"

*cruuuuuuuuunch*

"FENTON-"

*CRUUUUUUUUUUNNCCCCHHHHHH*

"WOULD YOU QUIT EATING CHEETOS FOR ONE GODDAMN MINUT-" *CEEEEERRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCCHHHHHHHH*

"Why? You got a problem with Cheetos Wes?" Danny asked poker faced while Sam and Tucker were laughing their asses off on the other side of the table. Tucker actually fell backwards off his seat, and fell on his back.

"No, I'm just trying to tell you that I know about your, little... condition..." Sam was just staring at Wes like he just hit a kid with a scythe.

"You got me Wes, I'm allergic to almond milk, but not actual almonds."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me," Danny said as Sam finally fell off the bench and landed next to Tucker.

"What no I was talking about your, other... Other worldly secret..."

"That I want to be an astronaut?"

"What no, wait really? NO SHUT UP WERE GETTING OFF TOPIC, I KNOW YOU'RE INVIS-O-BILL FENTON!" And the entire cafeteria went silent.

And all of a sudden you can hear Dash from across the cafeteria, "YEAH AND IM JOHN CENA!" And the cafeteria just started laughing their asses off and muttering about how Wes had lost his mind, or how their cat was actually Spider-man. And everyone went back to eating their lunches.

"Yeah, sure, ok, whatever Wes, have fun at your comic book convention," Danny said looking slightly jumpy but otherwise perfectly poker faced. Then Danny went back to eating his eating his Cheetos and Wes walked away, but when he turned around to look at the trio, they were frantically arguing and Danny looked like he was having a panic attack. Wes was glad that he had been right, but felt kind of bad that he had freaked Danny out so much and he didn't get to whether he was half ghost or something completely different.

Wes was finally sure that he wasn't going nuts, but then Dash grabbed him by the arm to say him something, "Dude if anybody's Invis-o-bill it's you, you're like, the only guy here with green eyes."

Wes just kind of laughed and walked away, but the funny comment by Dash hadn't gone unnoticed. And by the end of lunch people were wondering why Wes had shouted out that Danny was Invis-o-bill, when he clearly wasn't. Sure the kid was clumsy, but he wasn't dead and he looked "nothing" like him. But Wes did have the green eyes, and it would make sense for him to try and put it off on wimpy Fenton.

So the next day someone called him Bill in the hallway, someone ignored him and laughed that, "it's almost like your invisible."

And ever since Wes has been trying to figure out the ghostly trio and has been labeled as either phantom as he had been recently identified as or a nut-job. But one day Danny's identity will be revealed and Wes will be known as a genius. And all he has to do is wait.

EL FIN!


	3. Freshman Year: September

This takes place during an Eclipse.

Danny was basically sitting at his desk trying to ignore Wes's insistent glaring, when all of a sudden Wes gasped and jumped out of his seat. Everyone's just staring at Wes and Wes is just pointing at Fenton. So everybody looks at Fenton, and sees that his heart is glowing a reddish color through the front and back of his shirt.

So while everyone else is staring at Danny's chest, Dash looks back over to Wes, "What did you do put glow stick goo in his stupid thermos or something?" And everybody just dismisses it, Cuz Wes is clearly an "unreliable source."

Everyone sneaked a glance at Danny every once and a while, But besides Wes, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie everybody just goes back to pretending to listen to Lancer.

After class ended Danny ran out from school without telling Sam or Tucker anything, because honestly he didn't know himself. So since Danny disappeared he accidentally resigned Sam and Tucker to a day of Wes's pestering.

Danny runs home and takes off his shirt to take a sexy selfie. ( _I'm kidding._ ) While his parents were busy dealing with the ghost weenies eating everything in the fridge, Danny turned invisible and snuck down into the lab. But when he went ghost he noticed something very off. He could see his core glowing through his chest and lightning striking its way up his left arm and fizzling out across his abdomen. Danny just freezes for a moment and just starts running around screaming like a little girl. ( _I'm kidding again.)_

Danny basically just darted into the ghost zone, intending to head to Clockworks. But while he was busy staring at the lightning striking across his arm, he smashed into Ember, and they both spun around in a tangle for a few seconds. "Where you going to in such a rush dipstick, I think you almost dislodged my core... No wait its fine." Danny's just screamed unintelligibly so Ember cut him off, "Vlad didn't warn you did he?"

And of course Vlad didn't tell him because he's just a pancake like that, and of course Ember isn't too happy with Vlad either since he had Skulker go find some " _super important totally can't wait"_ artifact in the ghost zone, so they couldn't go party like they wanted.

So Ember breaks Vlad's number 1. Rule; DONT COME TO HIS HOUSE ON ECLIPSES. ( _The second is that he totally calls dibs on Maddie when she becomes a ghost)_ So Ember leads Danny to Vlad's portal, which took a lot shorter than usual because the ghost zone was acting up due to the eclipse. So they move that stupid completely obvious purple football out of the way of the portal ( _like really Vlad_ ) and float into Vlad's lair, only their own glows illuminating the room. So they turn invisible and float upstairs to see Vlad's chair facing the other direction, with Plasmius sitting in it. But Danny accidentally knocked a wine glass off of Vlad's desk, and it shattered on the ground.

Vlad spun around in his chair expecting to yell at Skulker for being clumsy and receive the artifact he asked for. But instead are Ember and Danny, who accidentally turned visible when the glass dropped. And Vlad's ENTIRE face is hot pink with the energy flaring down his chest. And Embers just trying not to laugh because she's already going to be in so much trouble later, but Danny just fucking LOSES IT. He's just completely hysterical, he laughed so hard he fell out of the air and hit the ground with a thud. Vlad looks angrier than Wes with a cat up his ass.

Vlad is literally giving Danny a look that would freeze over hell but Danny's laughing so hard that he turned human. And Vlad notices that Danny's heart glows when his doesn't _(that's because he has a broken heart due to Maddie not loving him)... (Just kidding it's because he's a douche)_ But Danny's been laughing so hard that he's just coughing and shaking. And once Danny calms down and stops coughing his lungs out, He just screams at the top of his lungs, "FUCKING HOT PINK!" And he just starts howling and laughing all over again. "Like you can't even-" *gasp* "hope-" *gasp* "to pass that off as salmon."

So this is when Ember cracks, she's just leaning on Danny and they're laughing so hard that the neighbors can hear. But they just keep on laughing. And then Skulker comes through the portal, and even Skulker hasn't seen Vlad yet, he was ordered to just put the artifact on the desk and leave. But he just sees Danny and Ember laughing their asses off and Vlad angrily glaring at them. And Danny just howls "LIKE ITS NOT MAGENTA EITHER ITS JUST- UGH!" And then Skulker Starts laughing too. Cuz sure Danny's annoying when he's bantering at you, but the kids still funny.

Ember laughs before screeching, "EVEN LIGHT PINK WOULD BE OKAY BUT LIKE-" And they just lose it again. Skulker even has to put down the artifact so he doesn't drop it. And then Vlad just FUCKING LOSES IT.

"QUIT MOCKING ME, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GHOST IN THE ENTIRE GHOST ZONE, I COULD DESTROY YOU WITH BOTH HANDS BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Oh yeah, sure you could, Strawberry Shortcake," and the hysteria picks up again, and Vlad just Starts blasting at them and shouting at them to get out. But Danny just can't stop ( _he's like Miley Cyrus_ ) "LIKE EVEN YOUR MOST POWERFUL ATTACK-" *gasp* "IS FUCKING PINK. LIKE HOW DID YOU EVEN END UP WITH PINK?" *gasp* "LIKE THE ONLY POWER THAT YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T IS ELECTRICITY, BUT WHY WOULD THAT MAKE YOUR ECTO-ENERGY PINK?!"

And Ember just has to get them kicked out with the best line ever spoken, "Maybe it's to match his thong." And the laughter just stops and then gets so loud that the neighbors start to call the police.

Danny's laugh just kind of turns into a ghostly wail, and the whole house starts to shake. Skulker's suit has started to malfunction and he starts laughing in Spanish, "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!" But it's in the Steven hawking voice. And if it was even possible Vlad's face turned even pinker, and his aura started flaring out and his fangs started to grow out. And while they're still laughing they just see the murderous look in his eyes.

Danny just squeaks out the word "pink" before they head for a mad dash for the portal. Vlad is aiming for the kill at this point. They fly through the portal and keep on going until they slammed into Walker who was leaving his prison, he brushed the imaginary dirt off of his jacket before looking at the trio, "What are you rascals up to? I may not be able you arrest you tonight, but that won't mean I ain't coming for you tomorrow."

They only manage to squeak out one word each: Danny "Vlad" Skulker "Pink" Ember "Thongs." But Vlad was catching up to them, and they had to take off again. They kept flying until Danny took the lead and led them to Clockworks. And they fly through the open doorway and slammed the door shut, leaning all their weight against the door.

Clockwork appeared right next to them and they all jumped up before re-positioning their weight on the door. "You know no-one can get in unless I want them to," And they all just slide down the door in relief. "But did you really have to bring up thongs?" And then all 3 of them started laughing again, and even Clockwork was chuckling. And they just kept on giggling to themselves while Vlad pounded angrily on Clockworks door demanding to be let in.

El fin!


	4. Freshman Year: June

Tucker is just SICK of trying and failing to get Sam and Danny together. Like the awkwardness is just spreading throughout the whole school. So Tucker gives all the popular people 20 dollars each to help him get the two together. Tucker even manages to get Johnny and Kitty to help too, although nobody knows how. But none of them know how to get Danny and Sam together either.

So it's just like THAT ENTIRE FUCKING MONTAGE FROM THE LITTLE MERMAID. Like they even get the choir to sing a bunch of romantic songs. But like NOTHING'S WORKING. So Dash just gets fed up and pushes Fenton, who accidentally falls into Sam, and they fall to the ground. But it doesn't end up romantic at all though cuz Sam accidentally kneed Danny in the crotch on the way down.

Then after they both get up Paulina and Dash just push them together and they end up accidentally kissing anyway. And like the popular kids are screaming. The nerds are like praising the lord in Esperanto. The band geeks are playing triumphant music. The choir is just singing that really happy joyful church music. Mr. Lancer just fucking faints the second it happens. Tucker's on the ground praising Aphrodite and whatever ghost controls love.

And like Danny's blushing so hard he almost passes out from all the blood in his brain. Sam is just standing there with like a super blank expression. Then she just goes "fucking finally" and just starts making out with him. And like everyone outside the cafeteria where this is all happening is like, "why can I hear Jesus what the fuck is going on".

But like after they're done kissing they just like stop moving. Tucker goes over to them and he just waves his hand in front of their faces. And like they're just turning redder by the second. And then they both die and turn into ghosts. _(Okay I was kidding about them dying but still.)_ Dash just grabs a giant bucket full of water and dumps it on the two.

And they just both like wake up and realize what the fuck just happened. And the entire school is just staring at them silently because they don't know what will happen now. But then Danny just fucking French dips her and the choir is singing hallelujah. And the school almost gives them a half day because this is just so monumental. Literally half the teachers had bets on when the two would finally get together. ( _Mrs. Teslaff was the winner_ ) Even Paulina and Dash getting together wasn't this big.

So when the bell rings for them to go home, everyone's just cheering and laughing and telling the two to get a room. And Tucker's just smiling like an idiot because they finally got together.

EL FIN!


	5. Summer 1

**This one has my oc rocket in it XD**

* * *

Danny was home alone. Sure he didn't need a baby sitter or anything but not having anybody home was strange. Usually his parents were working on a dumb invention, or his sister was stressing over senior year, or Sam and Tuck were over and they were playing video games. The fact that he had free-time along with all of this was freaking him out.

So Danny was eating cereal and working on his homework at the kitchen table, when all of a sudden a small portal opened above the chair next to him and a random ghost fell into it. "BEWARE I AM THE MAIL GHOST! FEAR ME AND ALL THINGS PAPER AND FOLDED!"

Danny just started laughing at the strange ghost girl "are you serious?"

"Nah I'm just fucking with ya, names Rocket, I do actually happen to deliver the mail though,"

"Wait ghosts have a mail system?"

"Of course we do what do you think we do? Fly to each other's houses whenever we want to talk? We're busy doing stuff, painting lairs, teaching at the rec center, exploring, haunting, all that stuff."

"Then why haven't I gotten anything before?"

"Well you weren't exactly making friends that easily were you? Yeah, didn't think so. I'm here to deliver your mail and for you to pick a time and place for future deliveries."

"Uh what do you mean future deliveries?"

"I'm not usually hand delivering these things kid, I need to know a time and place for these things to deliver themselves. Especially with your folks around." Rocket was flicking her hand about directing packages above her head through a series of mini portals she was ripping open with her hand.

"How are you doing that?"

"Huh? Oh the portals? William Ulf gave me one of his claws that broke off a few years back. Dora changed it into this cool ring claw thing. Makes the job soooo much easier."

"Who?"

"W. Ulf."

"?"

"Wulf..."

"OHHHH, Wulf... I had no idea that it wasn't his real name, well it sort of is."

"Yeah, actually that's you your package is from, and you have a letter from Ember McLain, and a post card from one Danielle Fenton/Phantom," Rocket said ripping open a small portal and pulling said items out.

"Oh wow thanks, so uhm how would I send something back?"

"Oh right, since you're new you get a stamp book, full of GZ special stamps. You don't even need to bother with an envelope, you just stick the stamp up on the top right corner, and then fold it into a paper airplane and throw it."

"Paper airplane?"

"Yeah look," she pulled open another small portal and a paper airplane flew through the house and into another portal.

"That's cool."

"Yeah and you can make any paper airplane too, just make sure that it'll fly 5 feet." All of a sudden an ectopus flew through one of the portals and into another.

"Soooooo. You pick yet?"

"Pick what?"

"A TIME AND A PLACE,"

"Oh right well uh, I guess over my bed in my room so that nothing'll break, and uh I guess around 5 pm will work."

"GREAT! Ok kid, you don't need to address anything just throw it. If you need me, I have a trinket shop near Vlad's, you've probably seen it before. Oh yeah and kick that wanks butt for me, he still owes me some money from that vase he bought. LATER DP!" And Rocket just jumped in the air and pulled a roadrunner before quickly Dashing into a portal, and the rest of the mail sorted itself before all of the small portals in the house closed.

He checked the mail first, Ember wrote him a letter about how she was teaching a guitar at some rec center in the ghost zone, and how she actually sold out the class. She also told him to get his head out of his ass and come visit her. Dani sent a post card from somewhere in Egypt, she was in her human form and was riding a camel. She wrote about how Egypt was and how she had decided that she wanted to be called Elle now. Not only to be her own person but because of a nice women she met in the jungle back when she was in Brazil. She actually let her live in her house for a few months before the woman set off for France. Other than that she told tales of all the foreign ghosts that she met while visiting other countries. And Wulf had actually sent him a large book in ghost speak about famous ghosts, whether it be from before or after they died and where they could be found. It also contained a small crystal on a chain that was either black or violet depending on the light. It had a note attached with a simple winky face on it and the word Sam.

Apparently the news about him and Sam spread pretty fast because when he got home from school the day they got together Ember was waiting in his room and told him 'congrats on finally kissing the damn girl.'

Danny decided to write back and test out the mail system by writing letters back. He said congrats to Ember. Told Dani-Elle what was going on in Amity Park. And wrote a thank you note to Wulf for the gifts. He stuck a stamp on each of them and folded some intricate paper airplanes and then threw them through the doorway. He saw them fly 5 feet before sparking and creating a small portal which they all went through at once.

He waited for a moment before an airplane hit him in the back of the head coming from the direction of his bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5. He unfolded the cool airplane and read the note:

 _'You really couldn't have waited a whole 10 minutes could you? I'm just fuckin with ya, later DP' ~Rocket._

He just smiled and grabbed Ember's letter and burned the two letters in his hand instantly with an ectoblast. He kept Elle's because he liked the pictures, and there was no evidence that she or he were halfas. He would have to get a scrapbook for stuff like this later, but for now he just ran upstairs and intangibly stuck the book and the post card in that drawer in his desk that nobody could get open. Even Jack tried.

So with nothing else to do, Danny went back downstairs and dumped out his soggy cereal, and put away his homework. Then he grabbed the necklace from Wolf and slammed the door shut. Leaving the house empty and quiet.

EL FIN!


	6. Sophomore Year: December

**This one includes four ocs because i can, it has rocket, and the tata triplets, who love confusing people**

* * *

Naturally, Danny was getting more mature at the age of 15. In some places more than others... not to mention it was winter and it was freezing, even to Danny's standards. And eventually during a fight with Ember, and the entire back of the shirt of his costume ripped. Needless to say being shirtless in December, didn't really make Danny feel that great, so he quickly shoved her in the thermos, and flew right through the window into his room.

Danny changed back to human form, and then back to ghost form, only to discover that the top half of his costume didn't come back. Not to mention that the hazmat pants were almost 2 inches away from the top of the boots, and were getting pretty damn tight. Danny tried putting on a shirt in ghost form and then changing back and forth but the shirt just magically disappeared ( _which Danny was mad about because it was a cool Dumpty Humpty shirt_ ) Jazz was out at some café and wouldn't be home till it closed, Sam was being dragged to some gala by her parents, and Tucker and Valerie were skiing somewhere up north with the Foley's. And he had no idea where Dani, or rather Elle as she would rather be identified now, was. Other than some cryptic clue from Clockwork, and a post card delivered by that weird traveling ghost. Which really only left him one person to turn to. Vlad.

Honestly he should have asked the guy months ago, but he didn't want to be indebted to the fruit-loop. And he most certainly wasn't denouncing his father. But Danny really needed a new costume and he had no idea how to get one, or how to get it to stay on, and Danny was 99% certain Vlad wasn't dressed like Dracula when he had gotten blasted by the portal 20 years ago. So Danny just threw on a sweatshirt that he knew he didn't really like, and flew downstairs and through the portal.

Following the same path as always ( _a left turn at Skulker's island, and straight past Rocket's trinket shop_ ) he flew towards Vlad's portal, and kicked the stupid football out of the way and managed to get it right into the field post at the Dairy Kings new lair. Danny just flew straight through the portal, but he did knock on Vlad's office door, considering last time he scared some business woman so bad that she tried to jump out the window.

Vlad knew that it was Danny so he just sighed, "Come in Daniel."

"Sup frui-Vlad."

"No petty insults, you're scaring me Daniel. What is it that you want?"

"UHM, do you know how to get like clothes to stay on your ghost form cuz mine kind of got wrecked and it didn't come back like it usually does..."

Vlad just started laughing, because while he obviously knew that Danny was going to outgrow his silly superhero suit eventually, he didn't think that he would hold out this long to ask. Needless to say, Danny looked like he was wearing a Halloween costume from two years ago and some random hoodie. "Honestly Daniel, how long have you been growing out of your ridiculous outfit for, it looks like you're wearing a children's costume."

"Uh since like a=August... I honestly didn't think I was gonna grow this quickly..."

"Honestly Daniel, you need to grow out of your silly childish phase and learn how to ask simple questions."

"Vlad are you gonna tell me what I'm supposed to do or is today going to be the debut of Streaker Phantom."

"Daniel it's so simple, you have to get clothing that's made in the ghost zone, of course human clothing wouldn't stay on."

"Oh duh, whatever, I got to get going, later fruit-loop."

"Ugh... when is that boy going to get any manners...?" Danny of course being the hot head that he is, didn't bother asking Vlad WHERE he could get ghostly clothing before flying out of his portal, but he had an idea of who to ask. So Danny flew to Rocket's trinket shop since it was on the way home anyway, and rang the ginormous bell outside. Weirdly enough it didn't sound like a bell, but like crystals ( _think those cool sounds diamond head from ben 10 made XD)_

Within 2 seconds the wacky traveling ghost flew out of her shop, hair flaring behind her, "Sup DP, what's going on?"

"Nothing really, look Rocket, do you know where any ghostly shops are around here, I ki-"

"Oh thank god you finally asked the wanker, ok so you know where Avalot is right? Ok so your gonna fly straight past, and then turn right when you see that rock that looks like some guy picking his schnoz, it's like 5 minutes from that,"

"Ok thanks!" So Danny flew straight to Avalot, and then kept going, looking around until he saw a rock that actually really looked like some guy picking his nose, and then spun around and turned right. Danny counted 3 minutes before he saw a bunch of flashing lights coming from ahead, and all of a sudden there was this floating street lined with all kinds of shops. There was a small booth that sold stamps (they just attach them to the actual letter and then throw it like a paper airplane and it goes where it needs to go.), a rec. center, some fancy restaurant that didn't look too appetizing to humans, and finally the clothes shop.

Weirdly enough it didn't look like an actual shop, it just looked like a suit tailors. Danny barely walked through the door before it was slammed shut, locked, the blinds were slammed down, and then all of a sudden he was in just his boxers.

"Hello-"

"We-"

"Are-"

"THE TATA TRIPLETS HERE TO MEET ANY OUTFIT NEEDS!" the three ghosts chorused together, one of them had gotten a tape measurer and was measuring Danny, one was grabbing black fabric, and the other was grabbing the white.

"You know Danny-"

"We've actually been waiting for you to show up-"

"For the past 8 months-"

"But I guess someone like you doesn't have time-"

"Oh and don't worry -"

"We know you don't have any ghost currency-"

"But this is our gift to you-"

"FOR DEFEATING THE GHOST KING LAST YEAR!" they chorused as they already finished the bottom half of the costume and cut the loose thread.

"H-"

"How are we doing this?"

"Well Joey the tall one is telepathic,"

"Subby the short one can sense ones needs and desires,"

"And Barry just has really good fashion sense,"

"Wha-"

"Oh yes the stomach... thing'"

"It's made of Kevlar, real good stuff-"

"It will make you safer in battle!"

"And it can be pulled down in case your 8 months late again." Said Joey who winked.

"We left the collar and the symbol the same for now-"

"But everything else is new and improved!"

"Well except your hair, might want to Start tying it back, with the flames flaring out it looks kind of-"

"Dumb." Subby finished lamely.

"Wait here I think Ember left a green one-"

"Got it!"

"ALRIGHT KID TAKE A LOOK!" They shouted extravagantly pulling a sheet off of mirror against the wall. Danny honestly didn't think that the triplets could possibly be done already but he looked into the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. "OOH GOODY HE LIKES IT!"

"Yeah we gave you some normal pants instead of uh how to phrase this nicely-" ~Barry

"Girl tights." ~Subby

"Yeah those," ~Joey

"We also kept the symbol exactly the same since we know how a certain someone will appreciate that,"

"We actually put normal boot bottoms on your boots so you can actually run-"

"And kick box ghost in the face harder."

"Yeah even we couldn't make that guy look good."

"But anyhow-"

"GO OUT AND FACE THE WORLD KID, THE CROWDS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Crowd? What-"

"FINALLY BABYPOP, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HAVE TO THROW YOU IN THERE MYSELF!" Ember shouted flying up to him and hugging him.

" . .squ-"

"Oh right sorry, oh and by the way, Ellebelle wanted me to send her a picture of you when you got out, so give me a funny pose and say Desiree," Danny struck the most ridiculous pose he could think of with a 5 second warning and Ember laughed and sent the picture to Elle.

"Hey did Elle-"

"Of course she got hers done Danny she's a girl, she kind of had to..."

"?"

"You know cuz she's a girl-"

"?"

"And she's 13 now. And girls mature more quickly than boys..."

"?"

"Boobs Danny, girls get boobs."

"Oh god I didn't need to know that, OH GOD!"

"Well you clearly weren't getting it from context clues. Oh and its getting late you should probably head home."

"Oh crap you're right. BYE EMBER, BYE OTHER GHOSTS I DIDNT BOTHER TALKING TO!" And with that Danny was off, of course he flew off in the wrong direction, but weirdly enough he could always tell how to get back to the Fenton portal, probably because he almost, well technically, DID die there. So within about 15 minutes Danny was flying through the Fenton portal up to his room. When he realized that he left his old costume at the tailors shop.

Of course there wasn't much left of it. But there were still a lot of memories with the old hazmat suit. But then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small portal open above his bed, and a nicely wrapped box with a ghost zone stamp on it fell onto his bed. A small note was attached that read.

 _Hey kid you forgot your girl tights and your hoodie. ~ Subby._

 _Yeah nice going dipstick ~ Ember._

 _Honestly I'm going to have to start delivering your stuff personally again if you keep forgetting everything. ~Rocket. P.S. this message will explode in 10 seconds after reading it. P.P.S. I'm just joshing with you._

Danny smiled and opened the box, and took his hoodie out before re-sealing it and pushing it under his bed for safe keeping.

Then Jazz walked in the door and hugged Danny so hard he almost passed out. "FINALLY!"

EL FIN!


	7. Sophomore Year: May

**I had a bit of trouble with this one so the beginning is just hilarious angry yelling. Also rocket is in this Sooo YAY. Also a bit gory and violent so get ready XD**

* * *

DANNY WAS MAD BECAUSE DAD MADE HIM TOAST. DANNY DIDNT LIKE TOAST SO HE WENT TO HAVE BREAKFAST AT SAMS. SAM WAS EATING FRUITS FOR BREAKFAST SO HE WENT TO HAVE BREAKFAST AT TUCKERS. TUCKER WASNT HOME SO HE WENT TO GO ROB VLADS HOUSE FOR FOOD BECAUSE HE COULD.

DANNY FLEW TO VLADS AND DESTROYED ONE OF ROCKETS BIRDBATHS ON THE WAY BY. BUT HE LEFT MONEY BECAUSE HE WASNT THAT MUCH OF A DOUCHEWAD LIKE VLAD WAS. DANNY FLEW THROUGH THE PORTAL ANGRILY BECAUSE I SAY HE DID.

DANNY WAS ON HIS WAY TO THE KITCHEN BUT HE SAW MADDIE THE CAT. DANNY DIDNT LIKE THAT VLAD NAMED A CAT AFTER HIS MOM SO HE KICKED IT OUT THE WINDOW. DANNY DIDNT EVEN LIKE LIKED CUJO BECAUSE HE WAS FUNNY BECAUSE CUJO CAN TALK NOW BECAUSE FUCK YOU GUYS.

DANNY FOUND ALL THE CEREAL AND DUMPED IT ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE VLAD ONLY HAD FRUITLOOPS BECAUSE HE DIDNT HAVE GOOD TASTE. THIS IS WHEN VLAD CAME IN BECAUSE HE WAS BUSY CATCHING HIS CAT WHO SOMEHOW FUCKING FELL OUT THE WINDOW. WONDER HOW THAT HAPPENED DANNY.

VLAD WAS MAD AND WAS SHOUTING AT DANNY. YOU DONT GET ANY DIOLOGUE BECAUSE I SAY YOU DONT. DANNY WAS YELLING BACK AT VLAD AND THEY HAD A BIG OLE SWEAR MATCH WITH REAL SWEARS AND FOOD PUNS. THEN VLAD GOT MAD AND BLASTED DANNY BECAUSE HE KICKED HIS CAT OUT THE WINDOW. WHO THE FUCK KICKS A CAT OUT THE WINDOW?!

Danny spun around quickly and threw an ectoblast at Vlad. Vlad quickly dodged the blast, and then sent out 3 vlones ( _Vlad's duplicates because I don't feel like writing out the word)_ "Aw come on unkie Vlad, can't even take me on without one of your stupid vlones?"

"Oh I can, but why bother wasting my own time, I have walls to paint, rooms to furnish,"

"Oh yeah speaking of decorations," Danny said as he flew up and kicked him where it hurts, "That's from Rocket, you forgot to pay her for that vase."

While Vlad was incapacitated, the vlones attacked Danny and then multiplied again, leaving 8 vlones in their place. The vlones were getting pretty violent in their fight with Danny without Vlad controlling them. They were kicking, punching, blasting, slashing, hell, one of them tried to bite Danny in the arm before he blasted it away. By the time Vlad was finally aware enough to control his clones, there were only 2 left and Danny looked terrible.

"Daniel go home, I'm busy." Vlad warned, not wanting this to get any worse.

"Yeah, right sure, right after you take off your panties and actually fight." Needless to say, Vlad was angry. Danny didn't know why that always struck a chord with him, but he always regretted saying it. Vlad struck him with a ghost stinger before he could even blink. Danny struck back with a quick ice attack and made two ice tiaras on top of the spikes on Vlad's head. His sense of humor was going to be the death of him.

Vlad struck Danny in the stomach so hard that he lost his breath and hit the wall before the fist was even gone. Danny managed to catch his breath and then got ready for his last resort, the ghostly wail.

As much as he tried to train with it, it was still incredibly draining. And it hurt his hearing pretty badly. To humans it just sounded like the name, it sounded like wailing ghosts. But to ghosts it was oh so much worse. It was the screaming of the dying, the screams of torture, the screams of the damned, all echoing together in the camouflage of the wail. Not only was it draining, it was practically mentally scarring. But obviously Danny had pushed Vlad beyond his limits, and he would most likely chase him down.

Vlad saw it coming before it could even be heard, that first little ripple in the air before the screams of hell broke loose. Obviously Danny hadn't noticed, but the house was still in disrepair from when a few ghosts tried to attack him in the middle of the night. The walls were still cracked and many places hadn't even been measured for drywall. The ceilings and floors were in shambles. And the second the wail started the whole house began to shake.

Vlad tried to yell at Daniel to stop now that he had been shocked out of his anger, but he couldn't even hear himself over the sound of the wail. Of course he could always get another mansion, he had plenty of money. But he knew that the house would collapse before the wail would be over, and Daniel would be in no condition to turn intangible to save himself, and the wail was currently pushing Vlad away from him. So Vlad did the only thing he knew would stop Daniel, he blasted at him with a high voltage ghost stinger.

Vlad could barely hear the crackling electricity travel across the air. but the second the room lit up with red light and his ears started ringing, he knew that he had sadly, hit his target. When he could finally see again, he quickly ran over to Daniel, who was unconscious, but still in his ghost form oddly enough. Daniel was covered in slash marks, and his suit was ripped just about everywhere. Luckily those should fix themselves, but the blood stains, were another thing... Danny's entire cheek was shredded open from the blast, and green blood was dripping up his face and down over his chin. The entire white collar of his jumpsuit was soaked through with the green mixture. Little specks of sparkling red blood were floating in the mixture like oil reacting to water. He looked eerily peaceful, but his aura was diminishing quickly.

So Vlad quickly grabbed Danny and flew to the closet establishment in the ghost zone that he could reach that might be able to help. Sadly for Vlad, that was Rocket's Trinket shop. But he knew that she knew some standard first aid from how she would come back from delivering things to the Observant's or Clockwork. Not to mention her vast amount of healing potions and elixirs that she had collected from travelling both realms.

The second he rang the bell, Rocket came out, took one look, and kicked Vlad where it was already bruised and quickly took Danny inside. "God dammit Vlad what the bloody hell did you do?" Rocket shouted from inside her little hut, where Vlad soon followed.

"He was going to kill us both, I did what I had to," Vlad said solemnly as Rocket pulled out some glowing white string and snapped the end with her teeth before quickly threading it through the eye of the needle and knotting it so fast Vlad couldn't even tell what knot she did. She jabbed the needle through Danny's skin and waited for a moment to make sure he didn't wake up and then kept going. She finished his face wound first, and then moved onto the ones on his arms and legs.

At first Vlad was glad she wasn't talking but now he was stuck brewing in his thoughts. He shouldn't have aimed so high up, he should have aimed at his foot or-

"Oh would you quit thinking about what you should've done and help me? I need something to clean the wounds with, should be somewhere over there, orange bottle." Vlad found the bottle so quickly that rocket got whiplash from grabbing it. "Crikey you nut, you trying to break the sound barrier?"

"S-"

"And don't say sorry or ill slap you. The word sorry is used so often it doesn't mean shite anymore. You can say sorry by getting him back home and into bed the second he transforms back."

"... Thank you." Vlad said, carefully picking up Daniel and flying out the door.

"You're welcome... AND YOU STILL OWE ME MONEY FOR THAT VASE YOU OLD WANKER!" Rocket shouted after him before returning to her hut to clean up the mess.

Vlad smiled and did exactly what Rocket told him. He waited outside the open Fenton portal for a good hour until Danny started wincing and then changed back, the glowing white stitches still in place and healing the wounds as quickly as Daniels current human state could handle it. And then he passed out again and Vlad quickly flew up into Daniel's mess of a room and tucked him into the bed.

Vlad took one look at the peaceful sleeping form of Daniel before flying back downstairs and into the abyss of the ghost zone.

EL FIN


	8. Summer 2

**I did mention i call Dani 'Elle" Right? Yeah ok**

* * *

Danny had just gotten Elle to agree to go to high-school now that she's old enough and had been hiding out in a spare room in Sam's house. So while Sam was busy catching Elle up on everything she didn't learn so far, they sent Danny to the mall to buy Elle some new clothes, because she very well can't keep wearing Sam's.

Danny's just trying to figure out how the girls section in kohl's works because he doesn't know, and he just starts grabbing random things with the word medium or the number 14 on them and drapes them over his arm and Paulina and Star see him buying clothes and walk over to him to see what's going on, "Danny I know you gave up and started wearing headbands but is there something you're not telling us?"

"Huh oh Paulina, oh what no this isn't for me, my... cousin Elle is going to school here this year, but she kind of needed new clothes and stuff and she's busy hanging out with Sam-"

"Oh god don't tell me you left her alone with her?" "

"No I think Val's coming over to help with some stuff but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"No kidding. So you're cousins a little curvy huh?"

"Nah she's skinny like a rat, why?"

"Those jeans are size 14, Danny."

"Well yeah cuz that's how old she is... 14."

And Paulina and Star are just looking at Danny like he's some poor retarted puppy and Danny's just standing there confused. Paulina and Star don't even know what to do because they've never met someone who couldn't even shop, let alone thought that the clothes were sorted by AGE. So they just grab the pile Danny's amounted in his arms and throw it on the ground, then they just lock arms with him and drag him out of kohl's, "Boy, we're gonna teach you about fashion. We don't want Sam to corrupt anybody else." Star said while dragging him towards American eagle. "THIS, is wear you buy jeans that don't cost as much as Abercrombie but still have just as much cred."

"Danny you have a picture of your cousin on you?"

"Uh yeah I probably do on my phone hang on."

"Would you say she's a 4 or a 2? Danny's right she's skinny like a rat,"

"I'd go size 2, they'll stretch."

"Wait but she's 14-"

"Danny that's not how clothes work let us handle it."

So Danny's just standing there being harassed by short girls while Star and Paulina are just grabbing hundreds of jeans and comparing them to the photo on Danny's phone, like sure maybe the styles good but that color would not be flattering for her skin tone. So eventually they've limited it down to about a good 11 pairs and drag Danny over to the counter. Danny luckily had Sam's debit card or else he wouldn't have been able to pay for them. The cashier almost couldn't give Danny his bags before the two girls dragged him across the mall again.

"Alright now this is Abercrombie, were gonna be in here a while, so you might as well browse a bit for yourself if you know how the guys section even works." And they weren't kidding, they were in the store for over an hour. When they went to get Danny and his money they found him passed out against the wall, standing up. Paulina just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the counter half asleep, and he didn't even get to look at anything they picked before they dragged him out of the store again.

They tried to drag him into a shop lined with sundresses, but Danny said that if he bought anything from there, Sam would bury him at the bottom of the ocean while still alive, so they grumpily dragged him to the escalator to the next floor. Danny pointed out Hot Topic, but they only let him go to the back where they had music stuff, and were very grossed out when the guy working at the counter was a complete Goth. But when they left they had a few Dumpty Humpty, ACDC, Queen, and Blink_182 t-shirts.

They almost dislocated Danny's shoulder by trying to drag him into Victoria's Secret. Danny just gave them the debit card and sat outside on a bench and waited for this hell to be over. Luckily when they came out, they just revealed that they had gotten a sports bra and some yoga pants. They gave Danny the card back and went back to dislocating his shoulder when they ran into Dash.

Needless to say seeing his girlfriend and Star dragging around Fenton, who was hunched over with shopping bags was very strange, especially when one of the bags said Victoria's Secret. "Uh should I even ask?"

"We're helping Danny shop for his adorable little cousin before Sam corrupts her." And with that they started dragging Danny away again, and Dash, having nothing better to do, tagged along.

"So this cousin of you-"

"Don't even think about it Dash," And then Danny was jerked towards bath and body works, and Dash spotted Kwan and the group went separate ways. Luckily they were only in there for 2 minutes so Danny didn't asphyxiate from the smell. "Are we even shopping for clothes anymore?"

"Trust me Danny, were just getting her everything she needs, come on we need to go to get SHOES."

"OH GOD NO!" this was when people started staring at the girls dragging the bean stalk that is Danny through the mall, who was kicking and screaming for somebody to help. By the time they got to famous footwear he just fell asleep on one of the ottomans and curled up with a box of shoes.

Paulina had to actually text Sam to ask what shoe size Elle was, and actually somehow managed to convince Sam that she was Danny. Then her and Star got to work. Because while they had originally planned on spending the day for shopping for themselves. They had to admit that Danny's cousin Elle was adorable, even if Sam had gotten to her first and shaved the sides of her head. They ended up just getting some nice leather boots, Uggs, a few cute flats, some wedges, and a pair of gym sneakers. Of course it took them 6 hours, because they actually tried them on because Elle was the Same size as Star. But luckily they managed to get everything that they felt she needed before the store closed, so they woke up Danny by hitting him with one of the shoes, and then stacking everything up so that it wouldn't fall out of his arms. And then directed him to where his sister was parked, and then they left to go home.

Needless to say Jazz was concerned for Danny's spine considering how much he was carrying. And they somehow managed to fit everything into the car, before going to the nasty burger till it got dark enough that you could barely see, and then went to Sam's house. Jazz piled up everything up in Danny's arms, and he went ghost and flew into the room Elle was hiding out in.

But of course he couldn't see anything so he tripped over the windowsill and spilled everything on the floor.

"DANNY WHAT THE HELL I TOLD YOU TO GET A FEW THINGS AT THE MALL FOR THE FIRST WEEK AND THEN WE WOULD GET EVERYTHING ELSE LATER!" Sam was going ballistic while Valerie was trying to teach Elle about biology. Needless to say they got distracted.

"Danny why did you go to all these fancy stores, I told you I like Kohl's,"

"It's totally not my fault, I got captured by a wild Paulina, and they told me I was doing everything wrong, and then they started to drag me across the mall."

Valerie just picks up one of the bags, "Why's there something from Victoria's Secret in here Danny?" And Elle just loses it and starts laughing while Danny's entire face goes green.

"ITS NOT. IT'S JUST. I DIDNT EVEN GO IN THERE ITS JUST. OH GAWD JUST OPEN THE BAG I CANT EVEN" Needless to say everyone was relieved when only a sports bra and some yoga pants came out. Luckily when they opened the bags they were pleased to find out that everything was in Elle's style at least somewhat, and all the sizes were right. They were actually surprised to find that there was no pink to be seen besides a magenta tank top.

"Wait so they're the actual fashion police now how did they even do this? They met Elle for like a day in freshman year for like 5 minutes."

"Well I mean I had one picture on her from my phone."

"How the hell did she figure out her style just from a picture on your phone?"

"I don't know but they did try to drag me into that... one store."

"Wait Danny you don't mean-"

"Yeah, that one your mom shops in."

And there was just complete silence for a good minute, "I FUCKING KNEW IT, PAULINA MUST HAVE GUESSED ON EVERYTHING ELSE-"

"Wait what are we talking about? Val what-"

"I don't know don't ask me,"

"Ok so when we get to school on Monday I'll stab Paulina-"

"Sam."

"And then well take her to the ghost zone to make sure she wasn't possessed until that point."

"SAM."

"AND THEN WE'LL-"

"SAM! Did you ever think that maybe they just made one misjudgment and that they actually did the rest?"

"Yeah Sam I mean look there's even a hot topic bag in here."

"NO, NOPE, WON'T ACCEPT IT, BYEEEEE!" And Sam just walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. And the three left just kind of stared at the stuff for a minute before Danny just had to pull an asinine pun out of his ass.

"Uggs more like ughs amirite?" And Val and Elle just started throwing the boxes at him until he shouted goodbye and flew out the window and went home. So Val just helped Elle try everything on and put it away in the small closet in her room. But then her ghost sense went off and Val's equipment started beeping. And they both got ready to face whatever ghost was getting ready to attack.

When all of a sudden they heard a box drop and someone shout "BEWARE!"

EL FIN!


	9. Junior Year: First Day

At this point, Danny's been 16 for about a month. Dash and his friends are running around openly mocking the freshman, because Fenton hasn't shown up yet. And everyone else is just trying to find their new classes. Anyhow, everyone's basically stuffed in the hallways, and all of a sudden you can just kind of see this one head popping out of the top of the crowd, And NOBODY KNOWS WHO IT IS. Because there was certainly nobody that tall here last year, so the crowd kind of tries to disperse to figure out who it is.

So some kids go into open doorways or just try to get to the end of the hallway, and in his 6'5" glory, is Danny Fenton. And everyone just goes ballistic. The other jocks go for a mad dash to get Dash, because Fenton was at LEAST 6 inches shorter at the end of the last school year. Like they heard of growth spurts but this was just ridiculous. Tucker's at least like 9 inches shorter than him, And Sam is over a foot shorter, and the top of her ponytail barely even makes it to Danny's armpit.

OK so there's just rumors flying around, and Mr. Lancer comes out of his classroom to see what's happening in the hallway, and he just sees Fenton towering over the freshman. And he walks over to him, AND LANCER IS 2 INCHES SHORTER THAN DANNY. THIS GUY USED TO TOWER OVER ALL STUDENTS; AND NOW SCRAWNY WIMPY DANNY FENTON IS TALLER THAN HIM.

So this is when Dash and Kwan show up, and he just sees Danny towering over Lancer, and he just runs over to Danny and spins him around so that they're back to back. And he asks Kwan the most defining question of the whole first day of school; "WHOS TALLER?"

And Kwan doesn't even have to look, "Fenton's beating you by a whole inch, and I even counted your hair."

AND THE JUNIOR YEAR GOES BALLISTIC. Dash just turns around and Stares at Danny slack jawed while Danny looks at him awkwardly. Paulina's just screaming in the back, "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN OVER SUMMER BREAK?!" The nerds are just looking at them in awe because somebody finally beat Dash in SOMETHING besides a Social studies test. (Paulina and Dash actually have to study on their study dates because her dad is watching and he's scary) Even Wes is surprised, and he is almost positive that ghosts had something to do with it, but everyone knew that Danny was going to be tall anyway sue to his dad, but they always assumed he would stay at his mother's height like Jazz did, so Wes couldn't do shit. And poor little principal Ishiyama is over 2 feet shorter than Danny.

So all the freshman are terrified because all they know is that some kid got taller than some other tall kid and now 1/4 of the school is going ballistic. So they just run and hide in the classrooms that they know the locations of and wait this out.

But everyone's still shouting their asses off, so Sam just climbs up Danny's backpack and plops down on Danny's shoulders and pulls out a whistle (Her head is literally brushing the ceiling) So all of a sudden everyone's eardrums (especially Danny who has enhanced hearing) are filled with a hideous screeching sound. Of course there's a few giggles because Sam literally just climbed up her pillar of a boyfriend, but otherwise everyone shuts the hell up. And Sam's just screeching at them all, "DANNYS A SKYSCRAPER, FUCKING GET OVER IT! HELL I DONT EVEN KNOW IF HE'LL EVER STOP GROWING SO JUST GET USED TO IT!" And she just grabs Danny's head and swings herself off his shoulders (poor Danny) and she just grabs his and Tucker's hands and drags them to class.

Everyone is just in the hallway in silence. Like they just don't know what to do anymore, but then somebody just points out the dumbest thing they could think of, "How many Fenton's does Sam have to climb to screw in a lightbulb?" And everyone just starts laughing as hard as you guys. And it doesn't help that Danny doesn't stop growing till he hits 6'6". So anyhow freshman Start using him as a landmark to find out if they're going in the right direction. Like I know tall kid's going to the second floor stairs so obviously I'm going the wrong way. Like there's maybe 4 guys who are as tall as him, and then one Australian transfer student that's taller, but those guys are all seniors.

Of course Danny goes to see Clockwork and decides to ask him if he's going to get any taller than he is now, because if he gets any taller he might have to Start ducking in doorways, and he fucking goes into his lair, and his finally the Same height as Clockwork. Danny's just screaming hallelujah. The people in far frozen can hear his screeches of joy. Oh course he's no Pandora, but that lady's scary and he would probably die before he could get that tall.

So he heads to Vlad's portal, because he just has to know. He just grabs the nearest ghost and flies into Vlad's portal. (The ghost was of course box ghost because he is the best) He just throws boxy to the ground and grabs Vlad from his desk and picks him up and spins him so they're back to back. "BOXY WHOS TALLER I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Daniel what are you doing?"

"Uh ummm, hang on let me get closer" And box ghost just flies up to Danny and Vlad and gets right by their hairlines, And he just Stares intently for a moment before pushing down both of their hair, And box ghost just looks and Stares for a good moment. "Plasmius is taller by a millimeter."

AND DANNY JUST LOSES IT. HES SCREAMING AT THE GODS FOR ENDING HIS CURRENT GROWTH SPURT. Danny's just pounding his fists on the ground and Vlad's just staring at him wondering what's going on, Like one minute he was doing his paperwork and the next box ghost was petting him. Danny doesn't even say anything to Vlad, he just kind of angrily glares, points at him, flips him off, and then flies back through the portal. And box ghost is just floating there by a much frazzled Vlad who's just staring at the spot that Danny once was.

And he like finally realizes what Danny was doing, "Oh god he's catching up to me, MADDIE! (The hologram not the cat) AM I SHRINKING OR IS DANNY JUST GROWING TOO FAST?!" And the Maddie hologram just shows up in the room and Starts typing on her holo-computer, making no sounds whatsoever.

And she just looks at Vlad, then looks at the data, then looks at Danny's data from the beginning of the summer, than looks at the security footage, and she just stares for a moment, "Both." And the only sounds that could be heard in either the human or the ghost world was the screams of anguished halfas.

And inside Clockworks palace, inside a busted up thermos, is a bloody demon ghost that happens to know one thing. And his smiling like the bloody demon he is, and you want to know why? Because he was taller than both of them.

El fin!


	10. Junior Year: October

**GOOOOOORE**

* * *

Danny had just lost a bet with Dash, I mean of course he did this is Danny were talking about. This bet was about who knew more about Star trek. And Danny thought he would win, and he lost so badly. Tucker was laughing at him the whole time because he mispronounced nearly everything. But Dash isn't that quick of a thinker and since Danny proved in freshman year that it's impossible to eat underwear whole without choking, he just said that Sam could torture him for a day. Because honestly giving Sam free reign to do whatever she wanted to Danny is the worst possible punishment. And Sam decided that she was going to give Danny a lip ring, because by god she wanted to. So she went to her aunt's house and she taught her how to do the piercing correctly and even let her borrow the tools.

So the next day at school, Mikey caused a distraction by running out of the room and Mr. Lancer had to follow him. So that's when Sam got to work. She made Danny sit on the tiny desk so that she could actually reach him, and placed some random freshman on the chair to keep it stabilized. And they had Tucker watch the door so they knew when Lancer was coming. Dash and Paulina were just looking on in fascinated horror. And Wes had his phone ready to record in case Fenton Started crying like a baby, or if his eyes glowed green.

So Sam had Danny ready, with the plier things hanging off of his lip and the needle right below the lip. "Ready Tucker?"

"No Lancer in sight,"

"Ready Danny?"

"Noh,"

"TOO BAD!"

And then Danny tried to hold in his scream while Sam quickly shoved the needle through his lip. "FUCK!"

"LANGUAGE FENTON! And see that wasn't so bad,"

"I haeh you,"

"I know you do. Aw wait crap I forgot the actual lip ring, Tucker can you get it from my locker?"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN SAM!"

"WOUH YOU SAH WIHHLIN HA LIH?!" (WOULD YOU STOP WIGGLIN MY LIP?!)

"Danny I have to hold the needle in place." Naturally this is when shit Started going to hell. The freshman, who didn't really like the sight of blood, basically forgot that he was stabilizing the desk that Danny was sitting on, and decided that, he REALLY didn't want to be there.

So the kid just stood up to walk away, and the entire desk flipped over before Dash could even shout "OH SHIT!" Everyone just kind of winced and closed their eyes at the crash of the desk. When they looked back they saw Sam stretched across Danny's lap, and Danny was just holding his hand to his face and crying.

Wes being the douche that he was said, "see told you look he's crying."

Paulina being somewhat human said, "Uh Wes, I know I'm no genius or anything, but I'm pretty sure he's bleeding."

Dash being the slightly observant fellow he is said "And his other hand's crushed under the tiny desk,"

"That too."

Sam managed to get up and just pointed to the hemophobic kid who started it all, "Kid go get the nurse, or Lancer, I don't care just get someone." So the kid who was happy to get away from the blood quickly ran off to find the nearest teacher. And Sam was just looking at Danny, who still refused to remove his other hand from his mouth even though it was clearly not helping stop the flow of blood. "Danny, let me see your lip."

"Hmf,"

"Danny."

"Hmpfh."

"Don't make me break your other hand Danny." Naturally due to the crappy timing of Danny Phantom characters everywhere, Mikey finally ran back into the classroom with a panting Lancer on his heel, Along with the freshman and the nurse.

"ALICE IN WONDERLAND WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Uhm nothing,"

"Great job covering your ass Dash,"

"LANGUAGE MS. SANCHEZ,"

"Move out of the way folks, I need to make sure that he isn't seriously hurt." Said le unnamed nurse because screw that.

"Mr. Weston is there any reason that you have your phone out?"

"Uh in case he got hurt and you needed to see what happened...?"

"Oh whatever the case just give it here, if we need to call in an ambulance they'll want to know what happened,"

"Wait ambulance? He's not that hurt is he Mr. Lancer?"

"Actually he has a broken hand, and he still refuses to show me his face," Mrs. Dr. Proffesora Patricia said.

"Danny show your mouth to the nice lady," Sam said so sweetly that it actually sounded like a threat.

"Hmf."

"Danny don't make me go over there and slap you."

Naturally this is when Tucker finally comes in. "WOAH WHAT THE FUCK IN HELL HAPPENED HERE, JESUS CHRIST, HOLY CLOCKWORK, SON OF A WALKER-"

"MR FOLEY!-" Luckily someway in hell Tucker managed to get Danny to laugh a bit and he loosened his hand long enough for Sam to snatch it away from his face. And she kind of wished she didn't. Danny's entire lip was sliced through, even a bit down his chin, and it was bleeding badly. Sam's entire hand has covered in Danny's blood now that she was holding it.

"EWWWWW." ~Wes

"Gross." ~Dash

"Ehh." ~Sam and Tucker

*vomiting in the trash can* ~Paulina

"I don't think I have clearance to treat this." ~Mrs. Dr. Proffesora Patricia

"I'll get my phone..." ~Lancer Danny managed to slip his hand away from Sam and put it back over his mouth, and Sam to everyone's horror just wiped the blood on her hand onto her skirt.

Luckily since the school wasn't that far away, the ambulance got there within 5 minutes. Unluckily the news spread quickly throughout the school and 4 minutes before they got there the entire hallway was filled with people trying to get a good look at Fenton. And the obligatory stretcher had trouble trying to get through the hallways.

By the time they got there, some jock had already had to take off his shirt for Danny to use to slow the flow of blood. (Although people suspected that he just wanted people to see his abs) Their suspicions were confirmed when the paramedics told him that he wouldn't be getting his shirt back and he said "good." But the paramedics managed to untangle Danny's arm from the tiny desk and get his broken hand out. And then load him onto the stretcher (sitting up) and Start down the hallway. Some kids tried to trick him into giving them high fives so that they could see his face but Danny didn't fall for it. Danny's ghost sense went off which actually helped numb the pain and slow the flow of blood. He managed to see Elle floating invisibly behind him in ghost form. And Danny was loaded into the ambulance, and Elle snuck Sam, Tucker, and Valerie on top invisibly. And the ambulance drove away from the school. The janitor just kind of threw everybody's backpacks out the door, and then locked it so that nobody would get blood on them.

The rest of the day nobody really learned anything because they were still busy debating on how Fenton got hurt. Some people thought it was a ghost attack. Some thought Dash hit him too hard. Someone thought that the shirtless guy stabbed him so that he could take off his shirt. Most people thought that being the tall idiot he was, tripped over a desk and cut himself on something.

The next day out of the weird group, only Valerie showed up and she didn't really know what happened either. And everyone in the classroom refused to talk for the sake of the poor freshman who thought that he almost killed someone.

But the next day Fenton showed up, and needless to say he looked like shit. His lip and a bit of his chin were stitched up and his left hand was in a heavy-duty cast. His lower jaw had gauze taped to it, and he looked really pale. He wasn't allowed to speak, or eat anything solid for a week, or else the stitches might rip or get infected. Needless to say he didn't look like a happy camper. The only reason he could even go to school was because he was right handed, and his right hand was perfectly fine.

Wes actually felt bad and deleted the video once he finally got his phone back. Nobody would tease or bully him because he was clearly in enough pain already. Eventually the week had finally passed and the stitches had been removed.

When Danny came into school on Monday his face looked like he got into a fight with a bear, but otherwise he looked a lot better. And when the bell finally rang signaling the Start of class, Mr. Lancer pointed to Danny and asked him if there was anything he wanted to say after a week of silence. "Yeah, I'm never accepting another bet from Dash. Ever. AGAIN." And the entire class just burst out laughing including Lancer, because they knew from the bottom of their hearts, that Danny would never be able to keep that promise.

EL FIN!


	11. Junior Year: Day of the Dead

Naturally Danny slept late, not so late that he would be late for school, just that he would have to run. (And I still haven't designed his day of the dead costume or Elle's (Dani's) so you'll just have to kind of guess what they look like.) But anyhow Danny just threw on his costume, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

His skeleton was glowing ominously through his costume in an icy blue color (because that's kind of what human x-rays look like and his currently human). But he runs into Sam and Elle who were trying to run down the street because they were running down the street. So they're all running to school together when Sam accidentally trips and falls. And the entire side of her dress rips. Danny's just diverting his eyes even though nothings actually showing. And Elle is just kind of giggling.

Sam looks about ready to rip the dress off and run back home, but you guys forget she still has that bit of plant power in her. So the dress kind of fixes itself by weaving together purple flowers. Sam doesn't notice that her eyes don't stop glowing violet even once her dressed is fixed, but they're running late anyway and everyone's wearing contacts anyway.

Anyhow so they just burst through the doors of Lancers room last minute without Elle who had to go to algebra. And everyone's just staring at the disgruntled couple.

A) Because Sam's dress looked really cool with the glowing ghost flowers and

B) They were still super impressed by Danny's painting skills with the skeleton ghost paint (which he totally wasn't using). Lancer doesn't give them detention because they clearly put a lot of work into their costumes. So they just take a seat with Wes angrily glaring at the both of them, Dash glaring at Fenton because his costumes better than Dash's, and Paulina glaring at Sam because WHY COULDN'T HER DRESS HAVE PRETTY FLOWERS GROWING OUT OF IT.

Wes is just glaring suspiciously at both of them.

1) Because he KNOWS no kind of paint could create the 3-D effect of Fenton's skeleton no matter how good the artist.

And 2) Sam's dress was clearly changed by ghostly origin and he was most certain that neither Danny nor Elle had plant manipulating abilities.

So Wes actually spends most of the time glaring at Sam instead of Danny which surprises the whole class. Like Sam looks about ready to deck Wes, but class ends so they head to the next one.

So the next class passes without a hitch, and then its lunch break. And everyone is either in the bathroom putting on their own makeup, paying the cheerleaders a dollar to do it for them, or begging the Fenton's to paint the skeletons on them. But Danny said that they would have to take all their clothes off and it would be really awkward. So all the girls just kind of dejectedly walk towards the cheerleaders to get the standard glowing face paint. Sam did her make-up herself in the bathroom and was currently adding little gems to Elle's face. Tucker's trying to get some of the girls to dance with him later but the only person who says yes is Valerie. But she only says yes to one dance.

So while the students are all getting ready, the ghosts show up. And nobody freaks out for once. Embers skeletons glowing purple like her core does during eclipses, Dora's is a bright green color which won't show up till the lights go out, and the UV lights switch on. Youngblood's skeletons green and Desiree has the same color as Ember. The girls all run over to have their faces painted while Youngblood is having Danny help fix his hat which ripped on the way there.

When all of a sudden Sam's eyes Start turning completely purple, and then start tinging a bit green, Sam's trying her best not to change but the powers a bit overwhelming. And then it's gone and Sam's eyes are just back to being a faintly luminescent purple color.

That's when everybody notices the ghost flowers everywhere. The cheerleaders grab a bunch of them which grow back immediately, and Start weaving and braiding, and clipping the flowers into each other's hair. Wes has just been staring at Sam this entire time. And he had no idea what's going on but he's going to find out what's up with Sam. But then the bell rings and everybody runs straight to the gym for the fiesta.

And the gym is just gorgeous. All the bleachers are just covered in Spanish tapestries, and there are candles on every single surface that jutted out from the walls. There's glowing flowers of all different colors glowing out from various planters and windows. The gym is completely filled with UV light, which makes all the whites of the makeup are standing out along with all the embroidering on everyone's dresses, and everything is given a really cool ghostly glow.

So anyway everybody is just dancing around. Wes is trying to inconspicuously spy on Danny and Sam which isn't working at all. Danny's trying not to bump into anybody while also not trying to step on Sam because she's so much shorter than him. Tucker and Valerie are doing the salsa with matching orange accents and stuff because it's cute. Elle and Mikey are dancing together because Elle is nice like that. And Paulina and Dash are owning the dance floor, even though everyone can see Fenton's glowing head towering over the crowd.

Anyway halfway around the dance Ember struts up on stage and pulls out a normal guitar and Starts playing traditional music. Lunch lady and box ghost show up and Start dancing near Fenton and Sam. Wes is being the idiot that he is and is just staring at Sam and her weird glowing eyes. Clockwork even shows up and slows down time so that the fiesta lasts longer. (Because he's boss like that.)

Danny eventually gets somewhat graceful on his feet, and only steps on some unsuspecting kids foot every once and a while. And Paulina and Dash are just wrecking the dance floor which makes sense because Paulina's Latina. Mikey's actually somewhat graceful on his feet but he has to leave early because he has a doctor's appointment. So Elle goes over and steals Valerie from Tucker (I DONT KNOW WHICH ONE TO SHIP I LOVE TUCKER AND VAL BUT ALL THE SPACE AU STUFF WITH VAL AND ELLE IS SO PRETTY) And they just Start doing the jitter buggy because they've literally run out of other dances that they know how to do.

Wulf shows up and opens a bunch of small portals up in the air which makes the UV light even more powerful and pretty. And Danny's finally managed to stop stepping on people's feet, although he still has a hard time dancing with Sam. Star just grabs Wes and Starts dancing with him AND HES STILL STARING AT SAM THE WHOLE DAMN TIME (because I love the space au crush thing too). But eventually Sam and Danny are out of view (well everything but his head but you get the idea). So he actually looks at Star, and tries enjoying the fiesta and decides to put off his detective work for later. And they actually end up having a pretty good time (I can't make Wes miserable the whole time).

But then all the lights go out, including the speakers. And all the candles blow out one by one, and do you want to guess who it is? It's Pandora, and all the candles come back to life as a brilliant purple color like her hair. And the normal lights come on but super dim, and Ember Starts playing a love song. Danny is blushing so hard that Sam has to guide him because he's lost all cognitive function. Star is leaning against Wes who's freaking out because he was not expecting this to happen at all. Valerie is taking turns in between Tucker and Elle (because my ship feelings are still conflicted) But then Tucker Stars doing his flag dance and Val just ends up walking away with Elle to dance as far away from him as possible before he accidentally kills someone. Paulina and Dash are slow dancing next to lunch lady and box ghost. And Vlad is dancing in the corner with the Maddie hologram. (I'm kidding of course) Vlad is actually dancing with Desiree (because DoaS) And Johnny and Kitty are dancing near where Val and Elle went.

But then Dash dips Paulina, who bumps into Fenton, who just absolutely demolishes the freshman next to him, who bumps into his date, who bumps into the wildly dancing Tucker who hits the snack table, and everything just goes to hell. The punch bowl goes flying and pretty much drenches everyone in a 10ft radius and then those people Start to slip and fall into each other and Starts knocking everyone down in the process (Danny took out at least 10 people including Sam) Elle tries to float to help Valerie, from slipping but someone bumps into her and she just goes flying and sliding across the floor while Valerie's just laughing at her.

And eventually through one fall and another, or some guy pushing down his douche of a friend who managed to stay up during the fiasco, everyone is lying snow angel style on the floor next to their dates.

And all of a sudden Fenton just starts laughing, and then Elle laughs, and then Sam, then Tucker, then Val. And everyone just starts laughing at the pure irony at the fact that the two most graceful dancers caused the most ungraceful dance floor accident in the history of day of the dead. Even the ghosts are laughing too, although they turned intangible to get the punch off. And everyone just lays on the floor for a minute, laughing and cuddling with their dates, and then the bells go off signaling the end of the say, But nobody gets up to leave because Ember just jumps up on stage again and Starts singing the traditional songs again.

And everybody gets back up, dancing , and slipping ,and falling, and ruining the gorgeous outfits that they spent hours embroidering with fluorescent white string (yes even Paulina) And they just keep going until everybody's so sore that they couldn't get up anymore, and are so smeared with the red liquid that half the face paint came off.

And everybody just walks home together in a mass exodus, because nobodies even going to bother trying to get in their car without staining the seats. And slowly but surely the Fenton's skeletons start to stop glowing little by little. Elle is passed out on Valerie's shoulders and Sam is riding on Danny's shoulders, shouting lyrics to ridiculous Queen Songs right along with Danny and Tucker.

Everybody starts getting dropped off one by one at their houses and soon only the rich kids, Danny, Tucker, Val, and Elle were left. "Danny my house is that way, you goof,"

"But I want to get my bicycle Sam, I want to ride my bike," (tis a queen song too)

Paulina just looks at Sam and laughs, "Yeah right, the only house down that way is the biggest house in Amity Park Sam, maybe you hit your head more than you thought."

"No your right the biggest house is the only house in that direction. And I would know," Sam just Stared Paulina in the eyes "because I live there,"

And Dash and Paulina just stare at the group in stunned silence as they walk towards Sam's house for the night screaming the lyrics to bohemian rhapsody as quietly as they could because Elle was blissfully sleeping on Valerie's shoulders.

And back at the school the ghosts were still all dancing with each other, watching as the glow from their skeletons, Started to fade away as the clock hit midnight.

El fin!

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's all i have for now for the normal bits, however i do have a piece from a Monster Park AU story me and my friend John were planning so i'll post that under here too. If i do add anything to the normal chapters, you might have to search because i'm going to slide it into chronological order so it makes sense. So don't be confused if you're suddenly 10 stories behind XD**


	12. Junior Year: The Last Day

**I lied, i found another one XD**

* * *

After Danny stopped bothering to cut his hair, it had gone through 2 cute stages and then once it was barely high enough to go into a ponytail, it went straight into a dude bun. Problem was is that since it still wasn't long enough to keep everything up, random hairs would just flop into his face and everyone just agreed that if it didn't look good by the last day of school, they would try to chop the damn thing off. And when the last day of school came around and Danny still looked like a ragamuffin, Sam went around and armed volunteers with scissors. This included Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, Elle, Mikey, and herself. And even the ghosts Ember and Kitty who agreed that it was getting painful to look at whenever they attacked the school.

Tucker was busy recording with his iPad, and everyone else was just laughing at the squad who were running or flying down the hallway after Fenton with scissors as the very confused teachers yelled at them to not run with scissors. By the time first period came around, nobody had managed to get anything, and Mr. Lancer confiscated everyone's scissors until after class. However, nobody knew that star had a small pair of scissors in her backpack in case her hair got out of line, or a loose string was hanging from her shirt. She had managed to get a small bit of hair from the bun before Danny noticed, and quickly leaned forward in his seat so that she could no longer reach.

The second the bell rang, Danny was out the door and everyone else was scrambling for scissors, even the ones who hadn't been playing before. Someone managed to clip a bit of his bangs before the next class started and the game was halted again.

But then it was lunch, and all hell broke loose. Mobs of people were chasing Fenton around the track field, and the teachers were all sitting on the bleachers watching the strange event. Of course at first they were thinking about giving all the students detentions, but once they realized that it was his girlfriend who had organized the event, they agreed that as long as nobody hurt the boy, they would allow this to continue.

Eventually Fenton managed to climb up a tree and kicked a bunch of the branches down so that nobody could follow him, so they grumpily but quickly went inside to eat their lunch before the next class. Ember actually made huge progress by turning invisible in the class, and cutting off a good half of the bun. Now it was just a stump of a ponytail.

Nobody managed to get him in the hallway in between the next classes, and everyone got ready to trap him in the hallway once school ended. Ember and kitty were sneaking around locking the doors and spilling water on the floors. When the last class finally got out, the entire junior year raced into the hallway to bombard Fenton.

Unfortunately, Ember putting the water everywhere made it harder to grab Fenton since everyone was too busy smashing into each other to help. But then in a stroke of luck, Dash managed to hit Danny in the chest with a football, and he slipped in the water and hit his head on the ground, dazing him. Sam quickly ran over and ripped out the ponytail and just grabbed the largest handful of hair she could, and cut it all off.

Danny tried to get up and run but Elle had run over and sat on his legs. "This is for your own good Coz." And while everyone made sure that Fenton wouldn't be able to escape, Sam was busy shearing off his hair in a quick, but careful manner.

Sam basically cut off everything in the back and fixed the terrible mess of bangs he had going on. "Alright Danny how ya feelin?"

"Like my head weighs 3 pounds less..." And everyone just started laughing and the ghosts just turned part of the floor intangible so that they wouldn't have to clean everything up. But then the two ghosts noticed Wes staring at Danny evilly. Neither girl really knew much about Wes, but they heard the kid screaming Danny's identity to the clouds so often it was getting kind of funny. But Danny and Phantom getting the same haircut on the same day would be suspicious... unless...

Ember just quickly flew over to Sam and picked her up under the arms, "Come on kid, you're helping us with the Phantom problem." And Ember just flew away with Sam through the ceiling while everybody laughed. Because if anybody has or rather had worse hair than Fenton, it was Phantom.

Danny looked over and saw Wes glaring evilly at the ceiling before he realized what Ember was up to. Tucker walked over and helped Danny up, although he did feel a bit dizzy from hitting his head. They were quickly joined by Val and Elle, and the four left the building while Kitty was busy unlocking all the doors.

The whole grade let out a collective sigh that they didn't even know that they were holding and everyone just started laughing because this was now their first official day as seniors and they had spent it running around chasing Fenton with scissors. Slowly but surely everybody went and brought their scissors back to the classrooms that they stole them from and then they all left the building in their small little groups.

While everyone watched the sky as Phantom was chased by Ember, with a not so mysterious girl riding on her back. And everybody laughed because they could even tell from here that his hair was already so much shorter. And everybody knew that not even a ghost stood a chance against the unstoppable force that was Sam Manson.

EL FIN!


	13. Monster Park AU: Vlad

**AND HERES A BIT OF MONSTER PARK XD**

* * *

Vlad was worried.

Not that he doubted his or his friends abilities, But busting a portal into the land of monsters and souls that didn't deserve to go to heaven yet (did i get that right) wasn't exactly the safest thing for them to be doing on college campus. Especially with it being halloween (i had to) and the campus was filled with students in costumes throwing parties.

But Vlad wanted to see the portal to become a reality, He wanted maddie and jack to thank him for stabilizing it, He wanted... Maddie to finally ask him out. So he couldnt be a woose. And anyway how else would he get his degree? Sure his degree in business was going well, But the paranormal field was what he wanted to study most of all.

So there the 3 college students were, Standing in a chilly lab on the late October night. Standing there in Halloween costumes and lab coats. Vlad was dressed as a zombie, Maddie was dressed as skeleton, and jack was dressed as a ghost buster. They were all standing in positions. Jack by the power source, maddie in front of the portal watching the energy levels. And vlad making sure the fuse didnt blow on the other side of the room.

Jack flipped on the switch and a crackling sound was heard as the portal ripped itself opened within the field. "WE DID IT!" Vlad cheered. Maddie was staring at the green portal as the energy swirled around before displaying the dark land inside. But suddenly a hand grabbed maddie by the front of the costume.

It was a zombie trying to drag her in. Vlad yelled at Jack to turn it off but he was already running over maddie to pull her out. Vlad ran over to help too, and soon maddie was out of the portals reach. But then the fuse blew. And started to suck everything in as it shut down.

Vlad knew that only Jack would weigh enough to keep them from sliding in. So he pushed maddie into one of his arms. And jack reached for vlads hand. But the fingers brushed before the zombie grabbed his lab coat, and with the combined pull of the zombie and the portal, vlad felt himself getting pulled in. And all of a sudden, vlad was flipped over as he flew backwards through the portal. He watched as jack tried to reach in but the portal just faded away in a mess of green and violet.

While vlad had knocked out the zombie by landing on him, he knew that the other monsters wouldnt be long. So he ran. There wasn't anybody around to call him a coward. And he wasnt exactly made of bulk and muscle like jack was. It sucked that Jack hadn't been able to reach him in time. He hoped that they could figure out the fuse box, and send jack in to get him. I mean why risk maddie getting hurt. Jack could take a hit better than either of them. Vlad kept thinking as he ran. Half focusing on memorizing the path and terrain, the other focusing on how to get out once jack got here. If he got here... That thought hurt. He hoped his friends would come after him, but he didn't want them getting hurt either.

Thats when he saw a human on the path ahead. Well probably not a human, but something capable of human speech he hoped. The thing made no moves to attack him. It actually waved. A human gesture. Vlad smiled and waved back. The thing gestured for him to come forward. Vlad felt compelled to say hi to his new friend. Some part of him screamed that something was wrong, but the thing seemes nice. So vlad followed the thing Into a house carved into a stump. "So... What species are you of?" The thing asked in a slow voice.

"Uhm actually I'm a college student on a... field trip."

"Really? Is that how you died?"

"Well I'm not dead, at least i don't think i am," Vlad said drawling on.

"Yes i suppose you are too alive to be dead aren't you?"

"If its not too intrusive, may i ask what you are?"

"Oh of course its not intrusive my boy, I am a moroi."

"Whats that?"

"Its like a mortal vampire,"

"So does that mean you don't need to drink blood to survive?"

"No not exactly... While vampires tend to feed directly off their victims, moroi have a special little ability."

"Oh really whats that?"

"We can hypnotize our victims into a false sense of security first."

"Oh really that sounds fascinating." Vlad said dully.

"Yes- it really- is," the creature said slowly before lunging forward and biting Vlad on the neck. Luckily this was enough to snap Vlad out of his stupor and listen to his consciousness. And Vlad punched the creature in the nose like one would do with a shark, and ran out of the small hut, clenching his neck.

Vlad ducked under a low hanging branch and kept running, But he felt himself slipping, he was exhausted. He could already feel purgatory draining him, and the venom running through his veins. He could already feel the timelines separating. How long had he been gone from the real world? An hour, a day, a week, a year, a decade? He knew that time went by weirdly here, It went by slower for some and quicker for others. All vlad knew is that he needed to GET OUT.

But he was already tripping, stumbling. His entire neck was burning worse than that one time Jack had gotten him to eat a Carolina reaper (le hottest pepper in the world). So Vlad knew that there was only one way out. Or at least one instant way out. Although the consequences might be harsh, it would be better than waiting for a natural portal. So he made a wish.

"I wish to be out of purgatory and back into the human realm,"

"Well don't you think other people have asked that? My magic doesn't work like that kid." Said a green genie as she materialized from the air from smoke. "Oh wait but your a human, this could actually work," Said the genie as she ran her hand through her thick black hair. "Ill grant your wish, as long as you don't mind a passenger..."

"Alright, i wish that you and i were out if purgatory and back in the human realm."

"... So you have wished it, so shall it be..." The genies form blurred and she turned back into a green blue and purple smoke which sparked and turned into a portal. Vlad quickly jumped through and fell 3 feet to the ground in a heap. The portal disappeared and the genie landed next to him.

"Welcome to Amity Park Kid. Or rather known as Monster Park by the residents... The towns full of creatures, like you will be soon."

"... Why am i here? What happened to the college? To Maddie and Jack?"

"I dont know who those people are, the wish guides the landing, maybe whoever you seek is here." The genie said before getting ready to turn back into smoke.

"WAIT I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!"

"Oh how silly of me, my name is Desiree, see you round monster boy." She said smirking as the rest of her body turned into the colorful smoke and swirled away like a wave. Monster boy... Maybe thats why he felt terrible. He felt feverish, sick, he felt thirsty, but he certainly wasn't parched. He reached for the wound on his neck, only to discover it was gone. He quickly ran over to see his reflection on the glass of the store front. His eyes were turning redder by the second, pupils slitting themselves, teeth growing out. He could even tell he looked sickly, pale. He was turning into a vampire. No a moroi.

Oh man did he hope maddie and jack could help. But then he saw a newspaper box, and he read the dates on the newspapers. It had been 7 years... They had left him there... For 7 YEARS. Of course he hadnt wanted maddie to come after him and have met the same fate, but that about jack? Why did he leave him there TO ROT?! Sure it hadn't seemed like that long to him, BUT THATS 7 YEARS. HE COULDNT GRADUATE EARLY, MADDIE COULD BE DATING SOMEONE ELSE OR BE MARRIED. JACK COULD HAVE TRIED HARDER, THE ONLY THING WRONG WITH THE PORTAL WAS THE FUSE BOX. HE HADNT EXACTLY GONE THAT FAR EITHER DID HE JUST PEAK AND THEN GIVE UP?! But then he saw the large building with the glowing sign that hurt to look at. FENTON.

He was about to storm in through the door, kick it down if he had to. But then he saw something through the window, so he snuck over and looked. He saw maddie sitting on the carpet playing with a little 3 year old girl. The same ginger hair and some gorgeous turquoise eyes. Maddie must have come over for a visit with her daughter. He didn't see anyone else around so hopefully it didn't work out. It felt horrible to think that but at least he was being honest with himself. But then the toys the girl were holding up were picked up by a bright turquoise energy, and they started flying around the room.

Maddie had mated with a supernatural? No no she would never do that. He remembered maddie talking about a great grandmother with a questionable species. That must have been a side effect.

So vlad watched or rather stalked and looked as the young girl played. Even attempting to lift herself once or twice before plopping back on the floor. Vlad laughed in sync with maddie. But then the same thing that caught his interest before went by the window too fast for him to see.

What was that anyway? But then Vlad looked up to the ceiling and saw a baby boy up there. But he wasn't surrounded by the turquoise energy like Vlad thought he would be. No, rather the child had small white wings that jutted out of his back. And they seemed to be reacting without the childs knowledge. Flying and swerving around the house as the child laughed. Maddie just grabbed him right out of the air and started tickling him. Vlad thought the boy was adorable but something was bugging him.

The boy didn't look like Maddie at all. Perhaps he was jacks? He knew that jack would never mate with a supernatural either. That idiot had killed his own child. No wonder he didn't see another woman there. She must have left him when the child died. But no that still didnt shake the weird feeling he had.

Why wasn't there an extra car in the drive way. Why didn't Maddie have a toy bag on her. Who on earth would be dumb enough to leave behind maddie? But then the boy escaped maddies grasp and flew into jacks arms as he walked into the room. Curling up in between the two large arms like a cat or small dog. Jack laughed and plopped himself down next to maddie on the floor. And then he kissed her. ON THE LIPS.

Vlad was blank. He must have been seeing things. It must be the venom coursing through his veins, meddling with his mind. But he could comprehend everything else. Jack never came back for him so that he could have maddie? No jack wouldnt do that. He and jack were friends. Jack shouldnt-Jack wouldnt-Jack couldnt-JACK DID.

He almost dived right through the window. But no, he couldn't accidentally hurt Maddie or one of her children. Especially not the small angel boy sleeping in jacks arms, his halo fading in and out of existence with every breath he took. 'No death wouldn't be enough. He would have to wait for the right time. Turn everyone against Jack and suck him dry and watch as his wife would leave him for me. Watch as his children turn away from him and leave him to die as he had done to me. And then i would leave him with just enough blood left to die out thinking about everything. And to feel the pain and abandonment that i did.'

So vlad stalked away from the house. He rubbed off his zombie makeup on the sleeve of his lab coat. And ripped it off his body and threw it on the ground. He started stalking down the streets, ignoring the glares of the monsters and occasional human and their small children. He felt his temperature lower down. His teeth stopped hurting but still felt numb.

He felt cold, but uneasy as the sun rose up. Sure the sun wasn't going to kill him, but he was feeling quite feverish. He probably shouldn't stay out too long. So he hailed a taxi and drove to the nearest business in amity. He strolled right in, and asked to see the manager. The assistant for some odd reason, just let him right on through.

"Hello can i help you?"

"Actually yes, my name is Vlad Masters, and i would like to make a business deal..."

The man stared at Vlad apprehensively before his expression melted into that of calm. "Im listening."

EL FIN


	14. Casper High: Torrent of Terror

**Yeah so this week was weird and i got a random inspiration for something that will eventually end up in capser high... Like a year from now since its season three... And im still stuck on the second cannon episode... Oh well but this was fun to write. It'll probably be a bonus part.**

* * *

"THIS IS DANNY FENTON REPORTING LI-" Danny shouted as his chair was shoved out of the view of the camera

"NO THIS IS THE EXTREMELY HANDSOME TUCKER FOLEY REPORTIN-" Tucker shouted as Danny tackled him and they both fell off screen.

* * *

Lancer: "Due to the drought, the school decided to reinstate the morning news, why on earth they picked those two, I have no idea. But if one of them swears we have 3 seconds to bleep it out… Theres going to be a lot of beeps…"

* * *

"IN TODAYS NEWS, TUCKER FOLEY IS A HUGE AZENO AND STILL SLEEPS IN HIS PARENTS BED."

"DANIEL FENTON WAS SPOTTED ON CAMPUS BEING AN ENORMOUS *Insert dolphin noises here* but then again he always is so its not really breaking news…"

"TO SAM WITH THE GHOST RADAR!" Danny shouted dramatically as the camera turned about 3 inches.

"So far there's just one low rate ghost in the area, it's either Pointdexter in the girls locker room again or Box Ghost in the teacher's lounge. Either way, both are as dangerous as a piece of toast so just throw paper at them until they go away."

"Thank you Sam, TO KWAN WITH THE WEATHER!"

"IT'S GON RAIN!" Kwan shouted dramatically pointing at the approaching storm cloud before pulling out a random guitar and singing, "WAITIN FOR THE BUS IN THE RAIN!"

"Thank you Kwan, so… Is the drought ending oorrr?" Danny asked.

"The sooner we get off the air is probably better for the school board… So lets hope not," Tucker said calmly before whipping his head around to face the camera dramatically once more, "TO DASH WITH SPORTS!"

*Footage cuts to Dash throwing a football*

"And that's it for sports," Tucker said dramatically once more.

"Now to Paulina with Gossip!" Danny screeched as he spun around in a circle and the the camera turned around.

"Okay, so like Wes and Star got together, I dunno why that guy's a jackass… Danny and Sam are still dating but honestly what did you expect. Me and Dash are back together…. Again… And Valerie is apparently dating some guy from Elmerton," Paulina said as the camera spun around again.

"Wait what do you mean? Me and Sam aren't that normal are we? I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO MY LAWYER!" Danny shouted angrily.

"Why do you want a lawyer?" Paulina yelled from across the stage.

"TO FIND THE TRUTH!" Danny shouted smashing his fist on the desk.

"Uh… To Kwan with the temperature?" Tucker asked as the camera spun again.

"IT'S HOT!"

"Thank you Kwan. Now to our latest story, someone managed to successfully beat the previous record, and has somehow managed to shove 24 pencils into Mr. Jolliff's nose before he woke up, to Valerie, our eye in the field."

"I'm not in the field I'm like right outside the doorway, whatever. Anyway, here we are with Brian Tsukuda, who somehow managed the impressive feat. Brian do you have anything to say for yourself?" Valerie asked tilting the microphone towards his face.

"Mr. Jolliff has a really big nose…"

"Thank you Brian, back to you Danny."

"In other news, Mayor Master's is a giant *insert air horn*."

"Danny they already know that," Tucker whispered into his ear.

"Ok well Mayor Masters approval rate is doing really bad… And he's a giant *insert whoopee cushion*"

"Alright well… I guess that's it for the news…" Tucker said awkwardly. "Tucker Foley, your host-"

"Co-host," Danny interrupted.

"Are you kidding? With looks like these?" Tucker said winking at the camera as Danny tackled him down to the ground behind the desk. The camera slowly turned to Sam who was glaring at the camera awkwardly.

"Uhhh, bye…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't think i'll be able to write anything more for capser high until like Wednesday due to this huge paper due then. So... Later**


End file.
